A random story which i wrote origionaly on bebo
by x-year-of-the-cat-girl-x
Summary: This is a strange thing i wtore on bebo,script style. characters include my bestest mate sophie, my two best mates matt and ruth, kish, tart, and pai! is quite funny! please read and review. i may add more chapters if i feel like it! jus so you know!


HEY!! This is a random story I wrote on my bebo page and I thought I would put it on here

It's called Now it's time for MY random story!! MWUAHAHAHAHA!!! BITE ME RUTH!!!

Please don't ask about the title ;-)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruth: BITE!

Becky: OWWWW!!!!!! why did you do that?!?!?!

Ruth: cos u told me to, duh read the title

Becky: yeah but why did you bite me rubs shoulder

Matt: that was mean Ruth!! ALL ATTACK THE CRIPPLE!!!!!!!!!!!

Ruth: ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Becky: MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA go Matthew GO!!

Kish: who's Matt??

Becky: one of my best friends at school! hugs Matt

Matt: NYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! (and yes he does actually say nya in real life, as do i)

Kish: but what about me?

Becky: well...you don't go to my school

Kish: BUT WHAT ABOUT ME!!!!!!

all: ermmmm...

Ruth: well...you're a little retarded

Kish: WTF!!!!

Tart: well she is right

Kish: BRAT!! grabs Tart and starts go fight with him

Tart: ARRRRRGGGGHHHH!!!

Matt: weird, who are they again

Becky and Ruth: TART AND KISH YOU IDIOT!!! we only talk about them at school ALL the time!!!

Matt: to Becky but I thought you were Tart. (inside joke)

all: slaps hand to head

Tart: no I'M Tart!!!

Matt: are you sure?

Tart: yes

Matt: oh Oo AMOE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Becky and Ruth: AMEOBA!!!!!!!!!!!

Matt Becky and Ruth do super cows ritual

Tart, Kish and Pai, sweatdrops

Becky: when did Pai get here?

Pai: well I heard screaming

all: and?

Pai: looks shifty well...I DUNNO!!

Kish: you're only here cos u wanna see Ruth

Pai: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! major blush

Ruth: MAJOR major blush

Becky: oh don't worry Pai, Ruth totally fancies you

Ruth: BECKY"!!!!!!! grabs Becky and shoves hand over mouth

Becky: muh mehuf!! meft mooooo!!!!! meroff!!!!

Ruth: no Becky I won't get off!!!!!!

all boys stand to one side looking nervous

Sophie: sings I have a theory, that Becky said something, and now Ruth is just trying to shut her up! (again inside joke)

all boys: BWAAAA!!!!!! WTF!!!

Becky: mooffie!! Ruth's hand still in place

Sophie sweatdrops Er...Hi

Ruth: now shut up you baka! lets go of Becky

Becky: glares

(evil staring contest begins between Ruth and Becky, again everyone else looks nervous)

Becky: Sooooooo...Pai!! RUTH IS LIKE TOTALY IN LOVE WITH YOU! YOU SHOULD SOOOOOOOOO ASK HER OUT!!!!!!!!!!

Ruth: BEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!

Becky: yes? innocent smile

Kish: wehhay! get her!

Becky: nyahahahaha

Ruth: fine then be that way!

Becky: I will

Ruth: Kish! Becky is in love with yooooooou!!!

Becky: Wha??!?!?!?!?!

Matt: well, like you said you do go on about him all the time at school

Sophie: and you do draw him like ALL the time

Becky: who's side are you on!!!!!

Kish: oooooooh...interesting...

Becky: blush shut up

Kish: awwww...least now I know you love me really!

Becky: grrrrrrrrr

Pai: I haven't said anything in a while...can I go now? I mean look what you did to Tart! he got THAT bored!

everyone looks at Tart who is curled up on the floor singing _I've got a theory it could be bunnies! Bunnies aren't just cute like everybody supposes  
And what's with all the carrots What do they need such good eyesight for anyway? Bunnies, bunnies It must be bunnies!!!!!_ (another inside joke! sorry)

Ruth: blimey

Matt: we killed him

Pai: yeah...I'm taking him home picks up Tart who is still singing and walks off

everyone else: Oo

Ruth: right...what now?

Kish: I can think of something we could do looks at Becky, smirking evilly

Becky blush shut it

Matt: NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

others: what?

Matt: dunno why...

Becky: right...I'm bored of this now! c ya readers!!!!!!!!!!

all: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDD  
BBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEE  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
EEEEE!!!!!!!!!!

Matt: AMEOBAS RULE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
